1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-interface electronic card, and more particularly to a global positioning system (GPS) electronic card capable of dynamically plugging navigation information for a portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of satellite communication technology, the global positioning system is widely used. Since the electronic devices are made more and more compact, the terminal devices of the global positioning system can be made in a portable electronic device, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA). Thus, users are able to possess the global positioning capability by simply carrying the PDA.
To implement the GPS function in a PDA, a memory card with a map data of specific area is inserted into a PCMCIA/CF slot of a PDA. After the map data is loaded into the PDA. The memory card is removed and then a GPS module card is inserted into the PCMCIA/CF slot, so as to receive the signals from satellite forming being matched with the map data in the memory, thereby determining the position of the user.
However, when the user arrives at a new area and the map data must be updated, the GPS module card has to be removed and a memory card with the map of the new area is inserted into the PCMCIA/CF slot of the PDA. Thus, the new map data is loaded into the memory of the PDA. Then, the memory card is removed and the GPS module card is inserted into the PCMCIA/CF slot of the PDA again. Such a process is too tedious and inconvenient to be executed.
To avoid the aforementioned problem, a direct approach is to manufacture the memory module and the GPS module on one multi-functional electronic card, wherein the memory module is stored with the map data of a specific area. Therefore, by only inserting this multi-functional electronic card into the PCMCIA/CF slot of a PDA, it is able to load map data into the memory of the PDA and receive the signals form the GPS to position the user""s coordinate. However, when the user arrives at a new area and the map data must be updated, this electronic card still has to be removed, and another multi-functional electronic card with GPS module and memory module stored with the map data of the new area is inserted into the PCMCIA/CF slot. Again, the new map data is loaded into the memory of the PDA. This will cause an interrupt in executing the GPS and thus the efficiency is low. Therefore, the aforementioned electronic card for implementing the function of GPS is required to be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a GPS electronic card capable of dynamically plugging navigation information, wherein the map data can be updated conveniently.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a GPS electronic card capable of dynamically plugging navigation information, wherein in updating the map data, the operation of GPS module is not interrupted.
To achieve above object, a dynamic plug-in navigation information of an electronic peripheral card of a global positioning system comprising a mainframe interface, a dynamic plug-in card interface, a global positioning system module, and a mainframe interface. The dynamic plug-in card interface can store a memory card with map data. The dynamic plug-in card interface is connected to the multiple interface controller. The dynamic plug-in card interface can be dynamically inserted into a memory card with map data. The global positioning system module serves for calculating and receiving positioning coordinate of a global positioning system. The mainframe interface is connected to said multiple interface controller for being inserted to a mainframe. When the memory card is dynamically inserted into the dynamic plug-in card interface, the dynamic plug-in card interface inform the multiple interface controller for informing the mainframe through the mainframe interface so as to read the map data in the memory card, thereby, the corresponding map being displayed. Then global positioning system module calculates positioning coordinates and then informs the multiple interface controller. Then it inform the mainframe through the mainframe interface for reading the positioning coordinates calculated from the global positioning system module which is used to contrast the map data loading to the memory card in advance; then the coordinates are indicated on a map.
The memory card with map data can be a Smart Media (SM) card, a Compact Flash (CF) card, a Memory Stick (MS) card, a Secure Digital (SD) card, or a MMC (Multi-Media Card).